1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to imaging devices and image reproduction and in particular to methods and systems for distributing image capture devices, images, and prints.
2. Description of Related Art
Picture taking is an integral part of modern societies. People take photographs to record family events, news events, work related images, and the like. In particular, the advent of digital cameras and scanners have forth, r sparked the use and importance o: photography, as images can now by taken without the expense of film, and photographs can be widely distributed via the Internet or e-mail.
However, using conventional methods of camera sales and distribution, where consumers are faced with a large up-front purchase price, many consumers cannot afford their desired camera, such as a high performance, feature-laden camera. Further, consumer's nee often hesitant to invest in a relatively expensive digital camera, as they fear that the camera may quickly become obsolete. Another obstacle for consumers-is the high price of prints, which may dissuade consumers from purchasing a new camera, as the cost of prints may consume funds that would otherwise be available for the purchase of a camera.
Conventional methods of camera distribution and ordering of reprints have also inadequately served photofinishers and print houses. Consumer's typically have little loyalty to a particular print house, and may simply send their prints to be developed at whichever print house has the lowest price at the moment. This makes it difficult for print houses to predict the amount of expected orders from month to month, and print houses are forced to compete by constantly adjusting print prices, with service suffering as a result.
Camera manufacturers are also ill served by conventional methods of camera distribution. Most camera manufactures are not involved in the photofinishing process, and hence are deprived from participating in the recurring profits associated with photofinishing, such as profits resulting from prints, enlargements, digital retouching, and the like.